The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park
The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park was released on DVD in 2011 by Lionsgate. Characters Tad Lily Scout Edison Alistar Alphabelly Story Flower-allergic Fiona the Florist calls Tad and Lily on the phone and tells him the bad news: the sign on her flower shop is missing an F. She happens to see a dog run off with letters, including her F, and burying them in the Frogs' yard. Tad and Lily agree to help get the letters back. The Frog Kids look in the hole in the yard. They start by returning the letters, but they don't know which letter is which. They see a horn among the letters. Tad honks it and Edison pops out. He takes The Frog Kids and Scout on a trip to Alistart Alphabelly's Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park! When they get there, they see that it's unamazing; the bumper cars won’t bump, the roller coaster won’t roll and the water ride doesn’t have any water! Edison pulls a switch that slings him through the cotton candy and to the car of a ferris wheel. Edison is stuck and the only way to get him down is to activate the other rides. Just then, Scout finds a holographic box. In it is a rhyme-speaking Alistair Alphabelly, who tells them to find all the Alphabet Power Panels and operate them, and then the rides will activate. The gang goes to the bumper cars power panel. Alistair tells them that there is a capital and lowercase letter in every panel. They fit the capital and lowercase letters Aa, Bb, Cc, and Dd in the panel and the bumper cars are now active. They get on the ride, but Alistair says: "I forgot to mention, there's just one thing, to start the engines, pull the red..." and he disappears. Edison reminds the kids that Alistair speaks in rhyme. So, Scout sees a red ring on each car. They pull it and the bumper cars go. Next, they go to the merry-go-round, where its power panel has the next letters: Ee, Ff, Gg, and Hh. After the gang fits the letters, the merry-go-round ride is active. They go on the ride. Alistair: "If you're ready to go round and round, someone amongst you should make a loud..." While thinking of a rhyme for round, Scout barks and Lily says don't make a... sound! Since that rhymes, she lets Scout howl loudly, and the ride goes round and round. Then Scout wanders to the funhouse, which also has another power panel, this time with the letters Ii, Jj, Kk, and Ll. After the gang fits the letters, the funhouse is open and they play in it. They slide to the exit. Their next stop is the roller coaster with another power panel, this time with the letters Mm, Nn, Oo, Pp, and Qq. After the gang fits the letters, the roller coaster can finally roll. Next, Scout grabs a bunch of Alistair balloons that take him to the top of a tall tower. Tad and Lily go to the tower and see another control panel with the letters Rr, Ss, Tt, Uu, and Vv. After the gang fits the letters, the tower, which is actually a drop tower, can go up and down. They find Scout at the top of the ride. Their final stop is the water slide with another control panel with the last four letters: Ww, Xx, Yy, and Zz! They insert the letters, but they have one problem: the ride has no water! Alistair appears: "For the water to flow, it's not a big deal! So just work together and turn the round..." Scout finds a wheel! The gang turns the wheel and the water flows! The gang can slide down the slide. The very last thing to operate if the ferris wheel. Scout pulls the switch. Everything in the park begins to shine and the wheel turns and Edison is now free! After a song, Alistair Alphabelly comes out of the box and into reality and thanks the gang for re-opening the park. Scout brings Alistair a letter A, which reminds Tad and Lily that they need to return the letters. Edison takes the gang back home. Tad returns the F on Fiona's sign and Scout brings her a rose. As the scene irises out, she sneezes it apart and the iris goes in. Fiona shrugs and hugs Scout and the iris goes out again. Category:2011 Category:DVD Category:Elephants Category:Alistar Alphabelly’s Teddy Bears Category:Alistar Alphabelly’s Rubber Ducks